


all we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

by knightswatch



Series: Pack Mentality [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Kiss Aftermath, M/M, Team Dynamics, The Seijou Swear Jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're mad at me because I smell bad?” He sighs, setting his chopsticks down. He absolutely does not smell bad, he's aware. He's even bought a new soap this week that smells better than the old one did. Kyoutani shakes his head.</p><p>“Not bad. Weird... Different,” he wrinkles his nose, setting his food to the side and leaning in, actually sniffing for a moment at Yahaba's shoulder. He tenses slightly without meaning to, only because the motion is unexpected and he's suddenly staring at Kyoutani's chest rather than his face and it's disconcerting. “Like... Oranges or something.”</p><p>He shoves at Kyoutani's shoulders, putting space between them again if only so he can stop wanting to turn his head and kiss this stupid boy where people might see him doing it. He doesn't bring that desire up, just rolls his eyes. “I got new soap, you idiot. People do that.”</p><p>“I know that, you dick,” he snaps in return, looking away and frowning. “I just... had to get used to it. I like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had so much fun with those tags.

The third time he's almost late to practice because he's gone off to find Kyoutani and make sure he comes too, Yahaba notices Watari staring at him a little oddly. He's friends with the libero and so in response to the look he raises an eyebrow and waves himself out of talking to Oikawa earlier than usual, catching up to Watari on his way back to the lockers, smiling.

“What's up with the stink eye?” He coos, chuckling as that does make Watari frown at him just slightly. He can't be teased into the same kinds of fights that Kyoutani can, and he usually just rolls his eyes at Yahaba and continues being an actual nice person instead. Watari shrugs slightly.

“You've been spending a lot of time with Kyoutani-kun, haven't you?” Watari raises an eyebrow, glancing behind him like he expects Kyoutani to pop up immediately after being mentioned. Yahaba hopes his face isn't as warm as it feels.

He has been spending slightly more time with him, less of it marked by shouting and not nearly enough of it marked by more kisses. After Takeru's interruption, Yahaba hasn't found another moment to try it again. He swallows slightly, realizing it's been too long since he gave an answer. “I guess. We practice in the mornings.”

“You got him to have lunch with you too,” Watari points out, pulling his shirt over his head after opening up his locker. Yahaba didn't think anymore paid enough attention to his habits to notice that one. Watari glances at him with a small frown. “Quit grinning like that. I'm just making sure you know who you're spending your time with.”

“At least pretend to be jealous over my friendship,” Yahaba huffs, dodging the remark. Watari raises an eyebrow and Yahaba turns slightly, waving his hand. “Kyoutani-kun is fine.”

“He has a bad reputation, and I thought you two couldn't stand each other,” Watari pulls his uniform shirt on, rubbing his hand over the thin layer of stubbly hair on his head. “After that whole thing at Spring High.”

“We... understand each other better now,” he frowns slightly, eyes flicking away before promptly searching for something in his locker. Watari, sharing some of Oikawa's perceptive abilities, smacks the side of it, making Yahaba jump.

“Holy shit, you have a crush on Kyoutani,” he's chuckling as he says it, far too loud for the crowded locker room, and Yahaba can't do anything except for rue the day he was born.

“Swear jar, Watari!” Oikawa chirps from his own locker, as if none of this is news.

And then Kyoutani actually walks in to change, Iwaizumi a step behind him looking baffled when Watari and Kindaichi start to laugh. Yahaba hates all of them.

 

At lunch a few days later, Yahaba decides he can no longer ignore Kyoutani glaring at the side of his head the way he has for the last two days. He looks up from his lunch slowly, crossing his arms and simply sighing. “What?”

“You smell weird,” Kyoutani snorts, wrinkling his nose. Yahaba wonders why in the world he took so much time acting like he didn't want to talk about whatever was on his mind if he was just going to say it so bluntly. 

“You're mad at me because I smell bad?” He sighs, setting his chopsticks down. He absolutely does not smell bad, he's aware. He's even bought a new soap this week that smells better than the old one did. Kyoutani shakes his head.

“Not bad. Weird... Different,” he wrinkles his nose, setting his food to the side and leaning in, actually sniffing for a moment at Yahaba's shoulder. He tenses slightly without meaning to, only because the motion is unexpected and he's suddenly staring at Kyoutani's chest rather than his face and it's disconcerting. “Like... Oranges or something.”

He shoves at Kyoutani's shoulders, putting space between them again if only so he can stop wanting to turn his head and kiss this stupid boy where people might see him doing it. He doesn't bring that desire up, just rolls his eyes. “I got new soap, you idiot. People do that.”

“I know that, you dick,” he snaps in return, looking away and frowning. “I just... had to get used to it. I like it.”

He mumbles the second part so lowly that Yahaba almost misses it. Almost.

 

The week continues making Yahaba wish that he were dead when he slaps his hand against Kyoutani's after a practice match and says “Good boy!”

He didn't mean to, obviously. He meant to say 'good job' because it was something teammates would normally say to each other. It doesn't help that Iwaizumi hears him and has to choke back a laugh. Kyoutani, however, lights up with a smile that shows the dimple on his right cheek and makes Yahaba almost not regret the slip.

By the time the whole team has changed and is ready to get back onto the bus, Yahaba realizes two things. The first is that he forgot his jersey this morning, and the second is that the world is punishing him for doing laundry because it's also raining. He hesitates at the door, dreading the moment that he has to step out into the downpour and he jolts in surprise when someone drapes a jacket over his shoulders from behind him.

He turns to find Kyoutani staring awkwardly the other way, coughing slightly and trying to hide the red tips of his ears. “You'll catch a cold if you run around like that.”

“So will you,” he shoots back, just to be contrary. Kyoutani huffs, walking out the doors without trying to take it back, laughing slightly.

“I'll be fine. I'm feral, remember?” He grins and Yahaba ends up jogging out to the bus after him, holding the jacket over his head to guard himself against the rain. Being late in getting back means they're stuck sitting together and Kyoutani ignores Yahaba's attempt to hand the jacket back, slumping into the seat with water dripping off his head and shoulders.

Yahaba digs a towel out of his bag with a sigh, rolling his eyes. “At least dry off, you animal.”

He holds his hands out, the towel draped over them, intending really for Kyoutani to take it. But, as has become a strange habit for them, Kyoutani leans his head into it instead, grunting as Yahaba rubs the water out of his hair. His cheeks flush slightly as he does, praying that everyone is too tired to pay attention to just how obvious his crush is. He's had enough of being laughed at by the team for it to last a lifetime, really.

He draws the towel back when he decides Kyoutani is probably dry enough, dropping it over his lap and digging his teeth into his lip. “Better.”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes and shrugs like it really doesn't matter to him either way, settling back in the seat and after a moment of silently glaring ahead, settles his hand on top of Yahaba's. Their fingers don't quite lace together, but he curls his hand to hold Kyoutani's where it is and smiles just a little.

He falls asleep like that, winding up with his head drooped onto Kyoutani's shoulder rather than against the window, deciding not to point out that he still smells a little musty like a wet dog. It isn't a bad smell, really. Yahaba doesn't mind it, or the way that it clings to him after he gives Kyoutani his jacket back.

He catches Iwaizumi staring at them for a moment before Oikawa picks up tormenting him to walk home together, arms draped over Iwaizumi's shoulders, hugging him in a way that makes his face flush vermilion. “I swear if you don't get off me I'm gonna headbutt you, Shittykawa.”

“Swear jar, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tuts, but lets go regardless. From behind them Hanamaki laughs, patting Iwaizumi's shoulder and grinning.

“If you do headbutt him again I'll pay your whole swear jar debt off,” his grin is devilish and Oikawa gasps in shock, turning and stomping his foot.

“Makki-chan! That's so mean. Don't encourage him to beat me up!” He pouts and Iwaizumi grins in return, crossing his arms and looking like he's considering it. He turns his head towards Hanamaki, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm scared if I ruin his face he won't get into college,” he grumbles and laughs off Oikawa's loud declaration that Iwaizumi is too mean to him. Yahaba rolls his eyes, turning away from their relentless taunting only to nearly headbutt Kyoutani as he leans in close. He reels back slightly, blinking and shaking his head hard.

“What are you doing?” He hissed slightly, blinking at the red of his face as Kyoutani reaches a hand out, face melting soft in concentration, brushing Yahaba's bangs back properly into place from where sleeping had disheveled them. He drops his arm with a nod, turning and walking away without giving an answer.


End file.
